


Mornings, too

by cloudfinder



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: In line with canon, M/M, i am too, so they can't do the dirty and they're sad, that they're stones, they're in love and i have feelings, they're spirits in stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfinder/pseuds/cloudfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're stones with feelings, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings, too

 The morning sun rose like it always did. Kunzite had been counting the minutes it took for the suns rays to shine onto the window they faced and for the beams of light through the cracks to reach Zoisite's stone. The light reflecting off the lustrous surface was more beautiful than the sunrise. Even as a stone, Zoisite was beautiful.

 They could have been saved, Zoisite and him. Actually saved, rather than stuck clinging to life in their stones. But as they were now, he could talk to Zoisite every day. He was thankful for it, the proximity and chance. It was a miracle, being able to keep on going when they couldn't. This cursed, blessed form that kept them together was all he could think of.  
 

"Are you overthinking things again?"  
 

Zoisite's voice resounded gently in the quiet morning. He looked as beautiful as always and the light shining through his fluorescent figure. The impatient pouting quirk of his lips reminded him how much he wanted to kiss him. Kunzite smiled.  
 

"Just the same things." His gaze flickering to the other man's lips again didn't go unnoticed.  
 

"Kunzite..." Zoisite sighed and folded his arms. "It can't be changed."  
 

"I know. But I can't stop wishing."  
 

"I used to be the unrealistic one," Zoisite laughed softly. "The wishful one, always hoping for the crystal to just fall into my hands."  
 

"Here's karma."  
 

The silence was long and peaceful, only from Zoisite's constant reassuring presence. He was glad he had this much.  
 

"You know, it's not that bad." Zoisite's voice was almost a whisper, like he was talking to himself, trying to convince himself. He turned his eyes from outside the window to meet his. He wanted to cup his beautiful face in his hands and kiss those fluttering eyelids in front of those beautiful green eyes.   
 

"I know," Kunzite laughed. "I can see you and hear you." The smile Zoisite was giving him filled his heart. He breathed in. "I wish I could kiss you."  
 

Zoisite's smile faltered only for room for a blush to slip in. He fiddled with his hair, looking from his locks to Kunzite. "Me too."  
 

His hand reached forward, through that small space between them, and trailed up to Zoisite's sleek cheekbones. They both knew, and yet his hand didn't falter and Zoisite leaned closer slightly. They felt nothing.  


"Worth a shot." Zoisite whispered, small smile matching his wistful eyes.  


"You poor, gay souls," Jadeite emerged from his stone, thoroughly unimpressed. "Moping again, are we? Is it that bad we don't have physical forms?"  


"Yes."  


"We aren't obligated to do anything this way."  


"We're here to guide the king."  


"Hey, listen to me. The king barely asks for us because there's nothing he needs to ask for. The queen is the one who does all the work for the future and in the future."  


"He's in this room." Kunzite muttered lowly, Zoisite following his voice in the tilt of his posture that Kunzite always saw and always wanted to hold him.  


"He knows," Jadeite insisted, not backing down. "My point is, we aren't forced into anything this way. And this way, we aren't in danger. Who would go after a fancy rock? We're not more valuable than silver crystals."  


"Kunzite is. He's the most beautiful crystal," Zoisite bragged, chest puffed as if he were talking about himself. Kunzite's eyes softened and smiled just as gently at the man.  


"You're the loveliest stone I've seen, and the loveliest man I've seen."  


"Kunzite."  


"Zoisite."  


"Eugh," Jadeite disappeared, voice resounding from his rock. "I can't deal with the two of you."  


"You scared him off."  


Kunzite watched Zoisite's head turn upwards and followed his gaze. Chiba Mamoru, their future Endymion and future king. He felt resentment and gratefulness bubble up in the pit of his stomach as he and Zoisite bowed for their king.  


"I apologize. Did you need him?" Kunzite's low voice sounded begrudging, and he saw Zoisite's posture stiffen slightly.  


"I need all of you."  


Nephrite and Jadeite appeared at their sides, just as deeply bowed. "We're at your service."  


Yes, this was their purpose. To serve and protect until they can't anymore. To ask for anything else would be foolish. In the end, there was only one difference between evils like Queen Metalia and light like Queen Serenity; who they would kill. Zoisite and him have been on both sides, and Kunzite wouldn't allow Zoisite to be taken from him again.  


Like this may be fine, Kunzite thought, having half listened and said less, the others having more input in whatever Mamoru was looking for. Whatever new artefact and the future. He remained attentive enough to watch his king's dark hair disappear through the doorway. Now he would start his day, living his human life and through human obligations while fighting to protect Sailor Moon and the future. And they would remain here, waiting for their king's return.  


And maybe then they'd have a future.

**Author's Note:**

> sad feelings late at night are ruining me


End file.
